CarterDesseriea
by vallariroberson
Summary: this is a crossover of Katy9 World on utube and Kuroshitsuji


Chapter 1: The Bond Begins

It was a cold, stormy day, Valintine and Alois where getting ready to go to Antoinette's house, Valintine and Antoinette where very close cousins, so she always held a helping hand. They where going to her house because all their power went out, and for some reason, Ants didn't. Anyways, the only problem was, Valintine had kids, who never met Antoinette's Kids, Desseriea, Renesmea, Eliza, and Henrey. Ant`s kids where Carter, Caroline, Elizabeth, and Seth. As she and her kids got into the car, the drama already started. "Mommy? Who are these kids we are meeting?" Asked Desseriea to her mother well playing Temple Run on her Iphone©. "We are meeting your cousins". Valintine said to her daughter well driving. "I thought only we had a Aunt, Aunt Ant!" Pouted Eliza jumping in her car seat. "Don't worry, the kids are all of your age." Said Alois looking directly at all of their children. "Yay!" Said Henrey having a party in his seat". Renesmea looked over at Henrey, "Get a hold of yourself over there." As they arrived, it was raining cats and dogs, luckily, ant was there with Ciel, her husband, and a huge umbrella. Desseriea, Renesmea, and Eliza went out first. The second trip, Alois, Vali, and Henrey went out. As they walked in, Desseriea, Renesmea, Eliza, and Henrey all spotted Caroline, Carter, Seth, and Elizabeth. Eatch kid introduced each other to the kids, Desseriea and Carter, Renasme and Caroline, Eliza and Elizabeth, and of course, Henrey and Seth. "This wasn't such a bad idea." Said Ant to Valintine trying to make a conversation. "I guess, but, I see the Desseriea and Carter look like they are in love". Said Valintine to Antoinette. "Yea, I see it in his eyes". Said Antoinette. "Same with Desiree." Said Valintine "What do you expect, they are both 13, they get to that stage where you are into the boyfriend and girlfriend fetish." Said Valintine continuing. "I guess your right." Said Antoinette. "H-hi, im Desiree, but you can call me Dess, or Dessy." Said Desiree to Carter very shyly. "Yea, um, hi, im C-carter." Said Carter to Desiree shyly as well. Desiree could already tell that he liked her and they actually started to have fun!

The day passed, and passed. The kids had a lot of fun getting to know each other, even Carter and Desiree, they eventually got to talking. "So, do you guys like each other?" Asked Caroline to her twin brother, Carter. "What? NO! Are you crazy?" Carter turned embarrassed. Caroline shoved Carter in the shoulder, his tank top shaked along with him as the pain went through his body. He dropped to the ground. Desiree, almost about to cry, licked her hand and touched his sholder and healed him "WHAT THE HECK? I was trying to set you off! Not heal you!" Desiree said well freking out and wipeing her hand on her shirt, the words "Omg, she licked me" was rushing through his head, his love grew stronger for her, He went over to Desiree and whispered in her ear, "I love you" she was right about his love, she was about to kiss him. Everyone in the room took out their phone to take a video, "do you still want to kiss me, even though there is like, 6 phone on video?" Carter Whispered into Desiree's Ear more. "Who the heck Cares? Said Desiree Carter Kissed Desiree, roughly with loving care and passion.  
Desiree's eyes opened widely ad a reaction to Carter's kiss to her, but she didn't mind, she pulled him in closer. As they stopped, Desiree felt a spark. "Umm-" she started to sweat, Carter can see visible sweat drip from her face. "Are you ok?" Asked to Desiree going over to her to her to comfort her. "Huh? Oh yea, im fine!" Said Desiree to Carter turning away to reject his comfort. " Hey, its getting late, kids I think we should go." Said Valintine gathering up all her kids. Desiree turned to Carter one last time that day, she got a sticky note and wrote a series of numbers on it. After she was done, she handed it to Carter, "Call me." she replied to him as well as a kiss on the lips, she skipped out of the house first before any other of her family members could get out. She went into the hot car and started to look at her messages on her Iphone© to see if Carter texted her, after all of Desiree's family came rushing out, she got a text message, it was from non other then, Carter. It read, "It was nice seeing you at our house, I love you" along with a heart emoticon, Desiree was in so much love, she replied "I love you 2, u rok ~Dess" she right away sent it after she was done. "Hey sis, whatcha doing?" Asked Eliza to Desiree trying to look at her text messages to Carter. "Hey, get out off my business," Desiree said turning off her Iphone© and putting it into her pocket, she ignored her ring tone so her annoying sister would go away. "Oh, ok!" Eliza went over to Henrey to play patty cake with him. As soon as Eliza left, she continued to text Carter like there was no tomorrow. She started to be love sick, a lot and a lot more she read every text message. As soon as they got home, Desiree did not sleep all night, she texted him and texted him and texted him the night away. It was love at first sight for them, Desiree felt like Cinderella for sure! And before you know it, she fell asleep at 6:00 in the morning well watching Sonic Underground on Disney XD©. The next morning arrived and Desiree had to go to school, she was sad that she wouldn't see Carter, and wasn't allowed to bring her phone to school, as she arrived, she was greeted by her closest friends, Debby and Meghan Fletchers. "So, let us in on some details gurl!" Said Debby walking over with her sister and Desiree to their lockers, witch was a bonus for all of them considering since their lockers are all nest to each others. "Well, guess who has a boyfriend?" Asked Desiree excitedly to the two girls. They both gasped. "No way!" "Yea, but to bad he isn't here." Said Desiree sadly. "Yea, anyways there is a new guy with a twin sister I think their names start with a K or C" Said Meghan. They all looked over at the new kids, it was Caroline and Carter. Desiree's eyes filled with love. "Hey, do you know them?" Asked Debby to Desiree. "Yea! That guy is my boyfriend!" Said Desiree going up to him. As she went up to him she waved, Carter felt joy and kissed her in front of every single classmate and teacher in the school, the all awed at the sight, it was the best two days ever for Desiree and Carter.


End file.
